


First snow

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Snow Day, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Although winters in Japan are quite warm and snowy, the first snow for Yamaguchi always seems like something magical. Especially now, when Terushima is around, and he won't let him freeze.Хотя в Японии зимы бывают достаточно теплые и снежные, но первый снег для Ямагучи всегда кажется чем-то волшебным. Особенно теперь, когда рядом есть Терушима, который не даст замерзнуть.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [Evr Fox](https://twitter.com/art_evrfox).


End file.
